Ein gruseliges Vergnügen
by xXxJulixXx
Summary: SoulXMaka Oneshot. Maka und Soul schauen zusammen Horrorfilme an und kommen sich dabei sehr nahe. Rated M für sexuelle Inhalte.  "Was für einen Film hast du denn ausgeliehen, Soul?" - "Einen coolen Monster-Mutanten-Horrorfilm!"


**Hallihallo! =D**

**Hier ist meine zweite SoulXMaka Story. Wieder sehr plüshig und am Ende wegen sexuellen Themen rated M.**

**Ein großes Dankeschön an meine Beta-Leser Guildius10 und Glitzerpulver, ohne euch wäre ich echt aufgeschmissen! ;P  
**

**Ich wünsche viel, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

  
**

Ein gruseliges Vergnügen

Ich nahm das frische, heiße Popcorn aus der Mikrowelle, schüttete es in eine Schüssel und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Soul legte gerade in der Sekunde den Film in den DVD-Player und stand auf, um auf den Fernseher zu gucken.

„Was für einen Film hast du denn ausgeliehen, Soul?", fragte ich, während ich mich auf das Sofa setzte. Er kicherte.

„Einen coolen Monster-Mumien-Mutanten Horrorfilm, mit viel Blut und Gewalt inklusive!"

Ich schaute ihn skeptisch an.

„Na toll, gruseligeres gab's wohl nicht, was?"

Soul ging zum Fenster und dunkelte es ab, sodass nur noch das Leuchten des Fernsehers das Zimmer in Licht hüllte. In ein dunkelrotes Licht, denn schon das Filmmenü war völlig blutig und gruselig gestaltet. In meinem Bauch begann es zu kribbeln. Ich nahm meine Fleecedecke, die auf den Boden gefallen war, und legte sie auf meinen Schoß. Soul setzte sich zu mir aufs Sofa und ich gab ihm das Popcorn. Er freute sich.

„Heißes Popcorn, dazu ein toller Film, echt cool."

„Ob der Film toll ist werden wir noch sehen…", wimmerte ich, dann drückte Soul mit der Fernbedienung auf Play und der Film lief an…

Und wie es schon geahnt hatte, war es ein reines Massaker…

Ein kleines Mädchen, das vor ihren Eltern und Schulfreunden flieht, weil diese zu Monstern und Mutanten geworden sind. Natürlich wurde alle Fünf Minuten ein blutiger Zerreißkampf zwischen Mensch und Zombies gezeigt… Abgeschlagene Köpfe, zuckende Körper, Gehirnfressende Zombies… Mir wurde ziemlich schnell schlecht… und zittrig ebenfalls. Den Film konnte man mit gutem Grund Horrorfilm nennen, schon nach der ersten Viertelstunde hätte mich jedes kleine Klopfen zu Tode erschreckt.

Als ich über eine Stunde des Grauens überstanden hatte, stand Soul plötzlich auf und flüsterte mir, er müsse kurz auf Toilette und verschwand.

Der Film erreichte seinen Höhepunkt: Das kleine Mädchen rannte auf einen Friedhof, um sich zu verstecken. _Ziemlich guter Einfall, gerade den Friedhof zu nehmen…_, dachte ich skeptisch. Die Kleine rannte über den nebeligen Rasen, aus dem modrige Steine ragten. An einem der Steine lehnte sie sich an und verweilte, keuchte. Mein Puls stieg an… alles war ruhig… ihr Blick glitt herum… alles war leer…

Bis jemand sie plötzlich am Hals packte. Sie schrie auf, peitschte mit ihren kleinen Händen herum, aber der Zombie hatte sie fest im Griff und zog sie an sich. Ich zuckte zusammen und wollte mich am liebsten vor Schreck verkriechen. Doch mir blieb keine Zeit mehr, denn mit Händen und Zähnen zerriss der Zombie das Kind und hinterließ nur noch einen großen Flecken voll Blut und Hautresten… Die Zombies zerfielen zu Staub, und die Kamera zoomte langsam zurück, bis der weiße Nebel das Bild verwischte… Der Abspann lief an…

Ich zitterte, atmete stark. Das Ende hatte mich ziemlich erschreckt… das arme Mädchen…einfach getötet… Ich war eigentlich nur ‚Happy End' Filme gewohnt, also war es schön, dass dieser Horror jetzt zu Ende war.

Doch plötzlich spürte ich warme, weiche Haut an meinem Hals, die mich streichelte.

Ich schrie los.

Ich schlug um mich, zuckte zusammen und verschränkte meine Hände über meinem Kopf, um mich zu Schützen. Es war wie im Film.

Die Hände ließen meinen Hals los und plötzlich hörte ich nur noch das laute, dröhnende Lachen meines Partners. Ich sprang auf und drehte mich zu ihm.

Soul krümmte sich über den Sofarücken vor Lachen, seine Hände gegen seinen Mund drückend um das Gelächter zu unterdrücken.

„Soul, du…!", knurrte ich ihn wütend an, doch er lachte nur weiter.

„Oh, Maka, du bist echt genial zu erschrecken!", japste er, als er nach Luft schnappte, „So was lustiges hab ich noch nie gesehen!"

„Das war nicht lustig, Soul!"

„Doch, war es!", lachte er wieder.

Wütend ging ich in Richtung meines Zimmers doch Soul hielt mich auf, konnte sich nun einigermaßen beherrschen.

„Warte, Maka, sorry, das war nicht nett von mir. Ich mach es nie wieder. Lass uns noch einen Film gucken, dieses Mal bleib ich an deiner Seite, damit dich keine Zombies angreifen." Ein Kichern kam über seine Lippen.

„Ich hab aber keine Lust mehr. Lass mich in Ruhe.", meckerte ich, aber Soul zog mich am Arm wieder zum Sofa und schubste mich rauf. Beleidigt drehte ich mich von ihm weg, als er sich neben mich setzte.

Er schaltete im Menü den zweiten Teil des Filmes an. Ich wollte wieder aufstehen, aber wieder zog er mich am Ärmel zurück.

„Komm schon, Maka, verzeih mir… bitte…"

„Nein, ich will ins Bett. Ich hab keine Lust mehr au-"

Soul legte seinen Arm um meinen Hals und zog mich an seine Brust, ich stotterte.

„S-Soul? W-Was soll d-"

"Sei einfach ruhig und genieß den Film."

„…Okay…"

Es war ein völlig neues Gefühl, in Souls Armen zu liegen. Er war so sanft, wenn eine brutale Szene anspielte, drückte er meinen Kopf vorsichtig zu sich, damit ich nicht hinzuschaute. Seine Arme legten sich um meine Taille und er kuschelte sich an mich. Vielleicht bildete ich mir darauf auch nur etwas ein…

Den zweiten Teil des Filmes verkraftete ich einigermaßen besser. Es war im Prinzip dieselbe Geschichte, nur dieses Mal mit einem jungen Pärchen, die trotzdem ebenso wie das kleine Mädchen am Ende brutal zugerichtet wurden. Der Film hätte Souls Geschmack treffen müssen, aber ich hörte den gesamten Film kein Wort von ihm.

Als der Abspann die Namen der Macher zeigte, streckte ich mich lang und gähnte leise. Soul reagierte nicht, hielt mich nur weiter im Arm.

„Soul?", flüsterte ich leise, aber er antwortete trotzdem noch nicht.

„Der Film ist vorbei, du kannst mich jetzt los lassen."

Er drückte mich noch näher an sich.

„S-Soul?"

„…"

„Hey, Soul!"

Plötzlich schaute er zu mir, zum Fernseher, und wieder zu mir.

„Oh, Entschuldigung…"

Er klang bedrückt, nahm seine Arme flink von mir.

„Ich hab nur etwas geträumt…"

„Wovon denn bitte?"

„Wie schön es ist, umarmt zu werden…", er wurde rot im Gesicht, völlig untypisch für einen coolen Kerl wie ihn.

„Was soll dass den heißen? Wurdest du noch nie umarmt?"

„Meine Eltern haben sich nie wirklich für mich interessiert und eine Freundin hatte ich bisher auch noch nie. Und du hattest mich bisher auch noch nie _so _umarmt…"

„Oh… das tut mir Leid, das wusste ich nicht…"

„Wie kannst du auch… Ich erzähl ja nie etwas von meiner Vergangenheit. Ist aber auch egal, meine Vergangenheit ist unwichtig, genau wie die Tatsache, dass ich noch nie umarmt wurde. Also vergi-"

Ich ließ ihn nicht mehr aussprechen.

Ich warf meine Arme um seinen Körper und drückte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Er reagierte perplex, doch dann ließ er seine Arme auch um meine Hüften gleiten und sein Kopf verweilte auf meiner Schulter.

„Danke…", flüsterte er leise zu mir.

Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Hals, seine Hände streichelten meinen Körper sanft. Und ich tat es ihm gleich, strich mit meinen Fingern über seinen Rücken und schob dabei die Falten seines T-Shirts hin und her. Es war ein so brillanter Moment, er hätte nicht besser werden können.

…dachte ich jedenfalls…

…bis Soul mich plötzlich fester hielt, und sich dann langsam nach hinten fallen ließ, bis er flach auf dem Sofa lag, mit mir auf ihn gebeugt. Ich ließ ihn los und wollte mich aufsetzten, doch seine Hände packten mein Gesicht. Wir schauten uns an.

Seine blutroten Augen strahlten.

„Maka… Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, was für wunderschöne Augen du hast?"

„S-Soul, was wird das?"

„Ich will endlich, dass du weißt, was ich über dich denke."

„Soul… ich weiß nicht, ob…"

„Ich liebe dich, Maka."

Mein Herz setzte für einen ziemlich langen Moment aus, so hatte ich das Gefühl, bis es dann mit hundertfacher Geschwindigkeit losraste. Sein Blick wurde weich, sein strahlendes Lächeln, seine spitzen Zähne, die zwischen seinen Lippen hervorblitzten, sie waren so wunderschön in diesem Moment.

„W-W-Wie bitt-tte?"

Ich konnte es nicht glauben, es war einfach unglaublich. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Ich wollte es noch mal hören, einfach noch einmal träumen, dass er das gesagt hätte.

„Ich liebe dich Maka Albarn…"

„Kneif mich mal."

„Ich weiß was Besseres…"

Er griff mein Gesicht fester und zog es zu sich hinunter, bis unsere Lippen sich fanden. Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss und wusste nun: Es war echt, wirklich echt!

Soul küsste mich fordernd, schnell spürte ich seine Zähne, die meine Unterlippe pieksten und seine Zunge darüber strich. Mein Herz flatterte, als unsere Zungen sich berührten; begannen, wild miteinander zu tanzen in einem Kampf voller Leidenschaft. Meine Hände wanderten in sein Haar, seine spielten derweilen an meiner Bluse und öffneten sie geschwind. Ich unterbrach den Kuss.

„Soul? Was… hast du vor?"

Er grinste, schubste mich dann von sich runter, damit ich aufstand, und er tat es auch. Dann packte er mich wieder und hob mich hoch.

„Soul?"

„Sei ruhig.", mahnte er mich.

Er ging schnurstracks in Richtung seines Zimmers und warf mich dort auf sein Bett. Ich zitterte, jedoch vor Aufregung. Er begann sich vor meinen Augen auszuziehen, bis er nur noch in Longshorts da stand, dann kramte er flink in einer Schublade etwas heraus und packte es in eine Seitentasche seiner Shorts.

Danach hatte er nur noch Augen für mich.

Er zog mir meine Hose von den Beinen, befahl mir dann, die Bluse auszuziehen. Ich tat es wohlwollend. Er kletterte auf mich und begann wieder mich zu küssen, seine Hände griffen flink an den BH und genauso flink war er auch von meinem Körper gerissen. Ich strich über seine vernarbte Brust während er meine Brüste massierte.

Ein leises Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen, was mir fast schon peinlich war, aber Soul gefiel es. Er unterbrach den Kuss und leckte meinen Nacken entlang, sein Griff wurde fester und immer wieder verließ mich unwillkürlich das Stöhnen.

„Maka, mach weiter so…", flüsterte er mir zu.

Meine Hände wanderten in seine weichen, weißen Haare, sogar schon etwas verschwitzt waren sie. Seine Zunge erkundete mein Inneres mit soviel Lust. Und ich liebte es.

„Soul…", stöhnte ich seinen Namen, was fast nur noch ein Hauchen war.

Das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch stieg ins Unermessliche an, es war nicht mehr auszuhalten, sodass ich mich vor Erregung zu krümmen versuchte. Und da spürte ich plötzlich Soul's Erregung… sie war direkt auf mich fixiert.

Mein Atem stockte… Soul, mein großer Schwarm, war erregt… wegen mir. Ein Gedanke, den ich früher nicht mal in einem Traum angewendet hätte. Und jetzt war er wahr geworden… und es wurde noch viel mehr wahr…

Soul begann denn Kuss zu unterbrechen und seufzte laut. Seine Augen starrten in meine. Ein Arm stützte ihn, die andere wanderte meinen Bauch hinunter und er begann finster zu Grinsen, als er meinen Slip erreichte und mein Gesichtausdruck sich zu seinem Vergnügen veränderte. Ein Finger hakte sich hinter den Slip und zog ihn langsam herunter, mein Herz begann noch schneller zu schlagen.

Und ich hoffte, ich würde heute Nacht keinen Herzstillstand erreichen. Denn ich wollte diesen Moment genießen, jede einzelne Sekunde.

Soul gab mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann setzte er sich auf und zog seine Shorts von seinen Beinen. Ich wollte nicht hinschauen, weil es mir peinlich erschien, doch meine Neugier siegte und ich erhaschte einen kleinen Blick als er…

… sich ein Kondom überzog.

Ich konnte fühlen, wie mein Herz einen Sprung machte, so stark, als würde es mir gleich aus der Brust fallen. Es beschleunigte seinen Schlag in einen Rhythmus, den ich noch niemals in meinem Leben gespürt hatte. Ich wusste, es war soweit…

Soul beugte sich wieder zu mir herunter, und ich empfing ihn mit offenen Armen. Unsere Lippen fanden sich, jedoch nur kurz, denn er beugte sich zu meinem Ohr, um mir zu flüstern.

„Maka, bist du dir sicher, dass wir das richtige tun?"

„Natürlich tun wir das…"

„Vielleicht bereust du es später."

„Ich liebe dich, Soul. Das ist alles, was ich brauche, um zu wissen, dass ich das Richtige tue. Ich liebe dich über alles…"

„Und ich liebe dich…"

Seine Lippen suchten wieder meine Nähe, ich spürte seinen Herzschlag, so schnell und unberechenbar wie meiner es war. Doch ich konnte spüren, dass in ihm noch mehr Aufregung steckte, als in mir. Denn nun war er im Begriff das zu tun, worauf ich die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte…

Ich spürte, wie er langsam in mich eindrang. Ich spürte einen Schmerz, der mich aufjammern ließ. Soul schaute mitfühlend zu mir, sein Blick fragend, ob er aufhören solle. Doch ich lächelte ihm zu, strich mit meinen Fingern über seine erröteten Wangen. Er lächelte auf und machte weiter.

Ich gewöhnte mich mit der Zeit schneller an seine Größe, der Schmerz ließ nach und Hormone wurden massenhaft ausgeschüttet. Die Lust, ihn noch tiefer haben zu wollen, ließ mich aufstöhnen, keuchen und auch Soul seufzte vor Erregung auf. Sein sanfter Rhythmus, in dem er sich vor und zurück bewegte… es musste einfach daran liegen, dass er musikalisch war… denn es war einfach fantastisch. Mein Stöhnen wurde mit jeder Sekunde schneller und lauter, er passte sich an und begann zu keuchen. Ich griff in seine Haare und zog ihn an mich, begann ihn zu küssen, solange ich noch Zeit dazu hatte. Soul verfolgte weiter seinen Rhythmus.

„Soul…!", stöhnte ich.

„Maka…ich glaube, ich…", antwortete er stockend, zitternd.

„Los, ja… Komm… für mich…"

„A-Aber…"

„Na los… Tu es für mich…"

„Mak-"

Der letzte Stoß ließ uns beide kommen.

Der Orgasmus schüttelte mich durch, es war ein Gefühl größten Glückes, der mir den Atem raubte. Soul ließ sich auf mich fallen, wollte sich jedoch gerade aus mir entfernen, doch ich packte ihn am Rücken und drückte ihn zurück.

„Bitte bleib noch bei mir… bitte…"

Er kicherte.

„Klar…"

Seine Hände wanderten zu meinem Gesicht und nahmen es in beide Handflächen.

„Du hast mir noch gar nicht gesagt, wie du die Filme fandest?"

„Das fällt dir jetzt ein?", fragte ich verwirrt, aber lächelnd.

„Mir fallen immer in den wichtigsten Momenten die unwichtigsten Sachen ein."

Ich kicherte.

„Sie waren ganz schön gruselig. Ich glaube, ich werde heute Albträume haben…"

„Wirst du nicht."

„Huh?"

Sein wunderschönes, Zähnezeigendes Gesicht grinste mich an.

„Weil ab jetzt ich dein schlimmster Albtraum bin."

„Wie kommst du da drauf?"

„Wenn du schöne Träume hast, dann fühlst du dich wohl. Und wenn du einen Albtraum hast, werde ich ab jetzt in jedem mitspielen, um dich vor den bösen Monster-Mumien-Mutanten zu retten. Cool, was?"

Ich küsste ihn auf die Stirn und lächelte.

„Eine wundervolle Idee, mein wunderschöner ‚schlimmster Albtraum'…"

* * *

**Danke, an alle, die es bis hierher geschafft haben! :P**

**Ich bitte um Reviews :D**

**Alle Rechte (c) Atsushi Ohkubo  
**


End file.
